Sources of Entertainment
by flameofdarkness101
Summary: Twenty-seven year old, President of Uchiha Enterprises, Itachi Uchiha, is the first born of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. A prodigy, he reaches beyond all the expectations of his clan except for marriage. His cold demeanor is attractive for the ladies, but sadly, absorbed in his work, he has no interest in them. That is, until cheeky Ms. Sakura Haruno shows up.


**An ItaSaku Fan Fiction**

**Summary**

Twenty-seven year old, President of Uchiha Enterprises, Itachi Uchiha, is the first born of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. A prodigy, he reaches beyond all the expectations of his clan except for marriage. His cold demeanor is attractive for the ladies, but sadly, absorbed in his work, he has no interest in them. That is, until cheeky Ms. Sakura Haruno shows up. When he unexpectedly falls in love with this exotic beauty, he has to deal with his foolish little brother's obsession with_ his _Sakura. Not to mention his friends' foolish flirting. Trouble ensues.

**A/N - I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1**

Striding into the building, Itachi Uchiha gave a nod of acknowledgement to the people that stood up to greet him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," said his secretary, Konan, rushing to keep up with his long strides.

He turned and gave the woman a sharp look with his piercing onyx eyes.

"Konan-chan, how many times must I tell you not to refer to me as Itachi-sama? You are married to one of my best friends, refer to me as a friend," he stated with his smooth baritone, voice devoid of any emotion. However, he allowed a small smirk to grace his features.

Even though he was always a stoic person, he always had a soft spot for all of his friends and, in Pein's case, their wives. He never acquainted himself intimately with a woman and often hung out with his friends, Yahiko (Pein) Nagato, his wife Konan Nagato, Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa, Hidan Kawasaki, Kakuzu Kimura, and his best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki. He also spent his time with his favourite cousin, Shisui Uchiha. They were the only ones that got to see the real Itachi Uchiha. He acted like a normal person around them, kind of. Other than that, he was a cold, immoveable ice-block.

All of his friends, except his cousin and Konan, owned their own family's businesses. Konan decided to work in his company instead of Pein's, because, as she says, "Business and love never mix."

All Uchiha's are expected to work in the family company. It doesn't cause many issues because the enterprise is expansive and covers almost all the careers. There are hospitals built and founded by the Uchiha's, schools, markets, malls, stores, restaurants, shipping companies and so many more.

It's really no wonder this prodigy has his hands full. Being the Head of the Number One Enterprise in the world sure is hard work.

Konan flushed, "Sorry 'tachi-kun. I was just practicing for the gathering tonight. I heard some of the most prominent members of society will be attending, the Iwa's, the Hoshigaki's, the Akasuna's, the Nagato's, the Kawasaki's, the Kimura's, the Hyūga's, the Uzumaki's and even the Senju's," she said, nervously counting them down on her fingers.

He rolled his eyes at her nickname but let it slide.

"Konan, would you relax?" he sighed, running his hand through this hair in exasperation at her nervous rambling. "You know everyone from every one of those clans except the ones from the Hyūga's, the Uzumaki's and the Senju's."

He straightened his black suit and fixed his blood red tie. Opening the doors to his office he turned to face Konan, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, but 'tachi, the Elders will be there, and you know how they're scary. 'Specially the ones from your clan. They're coold," she replied, pouting.

He smirked and strode into his office. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, remember those interviews? I need another secretary. Cancel all my plans for today. I'll interview these newbies myself. God forbid we have anyone else like that last one."

Konan shuddered as she remembered that rabid fan-girl.

"But-"

"No. I'm going to have a relaxing day. Interviews, food, sleep and then that preposterous gathering. Start sending the applicants into my office in fifteen minutes."

That being said, the door was unceremoniously slammed in poor Konan's face.

Huffing, she yelled, "You have to take a date to that so called 'preposterous gathering', you know!"

"I'll just take one of the applicants," he replied.

Rolling her eyes, she went to sit at her desk. The applicants started arriving and she smiled and instructed them to wait for a little before Uchiha-sama would interview them.

Glaring at the wall, Itachi sent the thirtieth applicant out. So far, all of the applicants were squealing fan-girls promising to 'marry him' and 'bare his Uchiha babies'. Irritably, he called to Konan, "How many more?"

"One. Sakura Haruno. She'll be a minute."

The door opened partially before muffled swears and a thump were heard. Curiously, Itachi walked to the door of his office and opened it fully. There was the most glorious sight he had ever seen. A beautiful pink headed woman around twenty-two had fallen in front of his office, strewing papers and files everywhere. Sitting back on her legs, she hurriedly tried to arrange them back together. Amused, Itachi bent to help her. She looked up and he was stunned by her eyes. The most expressive, intellectual, emerald green eyes stared back at him in surprise.

Clearing his throat, Itachi held the papers in one hand and helped her up with the other. Blinking, as if exiting a trance, her cheeks immediately turned an interesting shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry. Uh, I, uh, tripped," she stammered.

Itachi inclined his head politely, inwardly smirking at this new wonder.

"Sakura Haruno, I suppose, my last applicant. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards his door.

Composing herself, she walked gracefully into the room. Itachi's eyebrow arched as he got a good look at her. A tight, black skirt that stopped two inches below her knees, suggestively hugged her hips and thighs, exposing nothing but a fleeting promise. A silken top, the colour of her eyes was partially hidden underneath a jacket, also black and her legs looked impossibly long, hugged by strappy four inch black heels. Her think, wavy mane of pink layered hair shaped her heart-shaped face. Full lips, covered in red glossy lipstick, were her most breathtaking facial feature except for her sparkling emerald eyes. A pert nose completed her exotic look. Bemusedly, he noticed her eyebrows were also pink.

Walking around to his chair, he gestured for her to sit facing him. She sat primly, placing her hands in her lap. This immediately interested Itachi, only the well brought up girls sat like that.

"So, Miss Haruno, why do you want this job?" he asked apathetically.

"I just finished college and I needed a job," she shrugged.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Finished college early."

"What did you major in?"

"English, Science, Medicine, Arts and Economics," was her blunt reply.

Both of Itachi's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the certificates that confirmed her answers. Not only had she majored in more subjects than the average student, but she graduated at the top of all of her classes. Just how smart was this girl?

"You're hired."

She blinked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed.

"Thank you, Sir. When do I start?"

"Tonight. I need a date to the Annual Gathering," he said bluntly.

"You what?" she asked dumbly.

"I need a date. For tonight. To a party," he stated slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not dumb," she snapped.

Blinking at her, he stayed silent.

"So let me get this straight, you need me to be your date to a fancy party that's gonna be filled with tons of snobby, rich people? You furreal?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he said, albeit slightly confused.

She stared at him for a few moments then stifled a giggle. "YOU need a date to a party? You? The Itachi Uchiha?"

"I fail to see your point," he intoned.

"Dude, have you seen yourself recently? I bet the girls are all over you. Why'd you have to ask me?"

He almost smirked at her. Almost.

"I predict your company to be a lot more enjoyable than the 'girls that are all over me.'"

"You just met me," she said unbelievably.

"You haven't tried anything."

"You know, mostly it's the girls that say that," she mused.

"You will accompany me."

Getting up to leave she picked up her applications and sent a glare to Itachi.

"You are one bossy man, do you know that?" she replied irritably.

"I am your boss," he countered smoothly, getting up to escort her to the door.

"You are also a royal pain in the neck," she retorted.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nicely now. Wouldn't want to entice the whole party," he smirked this time.

He closed the door in her face, not missing the annoyed scowl on her face.

"You complete jerk!"

He let out a low chuckle and gathered up his things. He had a few hours to himself now, having finished all his work the previous night.

He also had a new interest. Sakura Haruno better watch out. When Itachi Uchiha takes an interest in something, he gets it.

"Watch yourself, Cherry Blossom. This is going to be entertaining," he murmured.

**A/N - I hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Oh, and check out my other story, Darkness of the Fae. If you wanna, no pressure...ok, I lied. _Please _check out my other story. :D**


End file.
